the trouble with time turners
by lycan777
Summary: hermione and ginny have a late night study session,and ginny gets a hold of a time turner and they travel to the maurders time what happens? chaos. fuller summary inside. RBHG and RLGW hope you enjoy and please read and review!
1. OPPS!

The Trouble with Time Turners

Summary: Hermione Ginny are having a later night study session, Ginny gets curious with Hermione's time turner and they end up in the year 1970: meanwhile Hermione catches the eye of a certain black, will chaos brew or will love blossom?

Hey guys I'm back with a sensible regulus and Hermione fic and I have to give a shout out to queen Salazar for helping me out with the kinks of the story so with out further adieu here's my fic enjoy.

"And dream in their development have breath and tears, and tortures the touch of joy" – Lord Byron

Chapter one: Ginny!

Hermione, are you done with your transfiguration essay, it almost tweleve,"ginny said cranky as she tapped her foot.

"I'm almost done, just another paragraph," Hermione said scribbling away.

Honestly Mione you can't keep doing this your killing our beauty sleep."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny began to quiet down.

Ginny made sure Hermione back was turned, as she began to rummage into through Hermione's personal things, until she stumbled upon a beautiful gold necklace it was shaped like a sun dail,before she could think she began to twist at it.

"Ginny! No!" hermione yelled as she grabbed the time turner from Ginny.

Before both could say a word Hermione and Ginny spiraled into a time flash, before their eyes, as they landed on the ground in front of Hogwarts of witch craft and wizardry.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Ginny, that was a time turner!" Hermione exclaimed.

All Ginny could say was "oops under the stern look of Hermione.

Before Hermione could scold Ginny anymore, she paused.

Ginny where's the time turner we can't go home with out it, Hermione exclaimed. "Come on ginny, search! Search!"

The girls searched frantically, for the time turner, until moments later Ginny found it.

"Found it Mione", ginny exclaimed as she rushed over to Hermione, with the time turner in hand.

"We're finally going to go home", Hermione exclaimed, but as ginny handed Hermione the time turner her expression changed from happiness to dread.

"What's wrong Mione," Ginny said noticing her mione's dreaded expression.

"Ginny," Hermione said were stuck she said as she held up the broken time tuner.


	2. half moon spectacles

Chapter two: Half moon spectacles

Ha! Ha! Liked the cliffy? so read my children! Read!

"Ginny, the time turner must have broken, because we've gone so far into the past since this is the past Hogwarts professor Dumbledore must be here," Hermione said in analyzing tone.

"But Hermione you can't be sure if this is indeed past Hogwarts professor Dumbledore could be anywhere," Ginny said in a non-believing tone.

"We have to try gin come on lets see, if Dumbledore is in his office".

The girls made there way into the Hogwarts stairs as they opened the doors; they noticed the people's clothes were awfully long. Two girls stared at Hermione and Ginny's skirts with amazed looks on their face. Ginny and Hermione noticed their reactions and moved towards Dumbledore's office in a more rapid rate.

"Lemon drops", Hermione whispered. The doors didn't budge.

"Dammed", Ginny exclaimed, "the password won't work",

"Calm down gin, let me try again, licorice snaps." The stairs began to unravel.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Hermione said confidently as the girls began to climb the stairs. As they went inside they saw professor Dumbledore at his desk running through some papers, same old Dumbledore with his half moon spectacles.

"Hello professor" Hermione said "do you know who we are?"

"Should I?" he said as he looked up from his paper work, with a questionable look on his face.

Yes, we UHH…know you actually, you see we're from the future, we had a bad time turner accident".

"Anything else I should know?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I'm Hermione granger and this is Ginny Weasley".

"Before you say anymore, I should warn you don't give me too, much information, the results could be devastating to the future is that understood"? Both girls nodded.

"Then you should both have different names how about Hermia Prince and Ginny we well just keep your name the way it is with the exception of your last name to be Williams is alright with the pair of you" he said.

"Yes sir" said Ginny and Hermione in unison.

"And what grades are the pair of you in" he said smiling warmly.

"Well I'm 7th year and Ginny is a 6th year and I was head girl, actually I was wondering could Ginny be in 7th year as well?"

"Yes, she may but you can't be head girl, that position, has already been taken, and your names are be recognized as pure blood families as well, so be aware that you are form beaubaxtons academy."

"Thank you professor, but what of our clothing and such as well as supplies".

Already taken care of,I'will be working on a potion that can possibly help you return to your proper time, it is called the hourus timeo, it takes a whole year to brew so I will be contacting you when it is ready so enjoy your stay at Hogwarts."

Hermione and Ginny left professor Dumbledore's office with excitement and dread what would happen in their new year of Hogwarts?


End file.
